1804
by GriisleChan
Summary: El calendario marcaba un dieciocho del mes cuatro, y Eijun llegó a una curiosa y bonita conclusión. Sawaharu. One-Shot ¡Feliz día Sawaharu!


¡Hola!

Esto es algo que escribí super rápido, todo porque no quería dejar pasar este día tan exclusivo de ellos, así que... ¡Espero les agrade!

 **Disclaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ no es mío, yo sólo soy muy feliz escribiendo cositas tiernas de este par que amo mucho.

 **Aclaraciones:** Humor, algo romántico ¿Fluff? Tal vez un poco OOC. Narrado al punto de vista de Eijun. Puede y esté un poco raro, lo hice en unas dos horas, pero de verdad deseaba hacer algo por el día de hoy (que ya fue ayer porque son la 1:22am jajajaja)

* * *

 **.**

Martes después de pascuas, siete en punto de la mañana, Sawamura Eijun arrastraba los pies a través de los pasillos de la escuela con pesadez. Ahí, mientras todos le observaban sin disimulo por su postura un poco encorvada y su rostro sombrío, pensó que tal vez (sólo tal vez) no fue buena idea haberse quedado hasta tan tarde entrenando…

Se ubicó en su puesto, cuando por fin estuvo en su clase, bajo la mirada un tanto extrañada de Kanemaru y Furuya que sólo lo miró una vez para dejar de restarle importancia de inmediato, más ocupado luchando por no quedarse dormido sobre la silla que por otra cosa. Le daba algo de consuelo no ser el único en ese estado.

Cuando su maestro de la primera hora les dio los buenos días intentó reaccionar, quitarse un poco el sueño de encima, dándose algunos golpecitos sin cuidado en las mejillas. Y Funcionó, más o menos.

La clase inició sin más. Abrió su cuaderno de notas y tomó su lápiz, se apoyó en la hoja en blanco y se detuvo ¿En qué fecha estaban? Su mente estaba más dormida que despierta. Miró a ambos lados, buscando copiarla de alguien, pero su visión tampoco estaba muy clara que se diga…

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?-

- _18 de abril_.-

Y fue salvado, gracias a una de sus compañeras que se adelantó a su duda. Así que, anotó sobre la hoja la data del día. Pensó que el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido, pues en un pestañeo ya se encontraban en el cuarto mes del año.

La clase fue una tortura, pero gracias al cielo para la segunda hora estaba un poco más despierto. Para el momento del almuerzo, estando desesperado por ya ir a comer, se dispuso ir hacia la cafetería.

-¡Es _18 de abril_ al fin! ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Hoy sale el disco de mi perfecto príncipe azul!-

Pasó por un lado de las muchachas de su clase que gritaban con euforia y salió del aula, paseándose esta vez con más naturalidad por los pasillos.

-Oye, tú.-

Un muchacho con una gran túnica negra cubriéndole casi por completo salió de la nada, asustándolo, mostrándole un gran cartel hecho a mano y una amplia sonrisa que le produjo cierto escalofrío.

-Hoy, _18 de abril_ , son las audiciones para nuestra próxima obra escolar, únetenos…-

Aquella voz, cantarina y algo tétrica, le hizo retroceder un paso y desviar la mirada del sujeto hacia el cartel, donde estaba marcado un " _18/04_ " en letras grandes y en dorado brillante.

No se molestó si quiera en responder, sólo salió corriendo hasta dejar atrás a aquel _extraño_ ser. Que cosa más rara le había pasado.

Olvidando ya lo sucedido, llegó a la cafería donde un enorme aviso lo recibió: " _18/04_ es el día ¡Disfruta de nuestro especial de lasaña!"

Su estómago rugió al leer el nombre de aquel platillo delicioso, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar hacia el mar de personas que peleaba por un plato de tal especial.

Le costó, pero gracias a su gran condición física logró un poco de aquel manjar ¡Y valió la pena! Con la barriguita llena, feliz, se dirigió de vuelta a su clase…

Fue cuando se detuvo, fijándose en el calendario digital que se encontraba colgado del techo, a la vista de todo aquel que ahí transitara. Lo miró fijamente, concentrándose en la fecha en particular… Hoy se había topado mucho con esos números ¿Significaría algo?

Entonces fue como si un saco de cubos de hielo le cayera encima. Tener el estómago lleno, y estar más despierto, lo llevó a una curiosa y bonita conclusión…

Definitivamente, ¡Hoy era un día especial!

Se fijó en la hora, todavía quedaba un tiempito de descanso, y cambió su destino. Fue tan rápido como pudo, evitando correr para no meterse en problemas, hasta que por fin llegó. No había mucha gente en aquella aula ajena, tampoco estaba quien buscaba. Dejó escapar un suspiro un poco decepcionado y triste.

-Si buscas a Kominato, dijo que iría por un jugo en la máquina de la esquina.-

Y sintió rápidamente sus esperanzas volver. Agradeció a Toujou, con un grito alegre tan su estilo, y marcó un nuevo rumbo. Al divisar una cabellera rosa brillante apresuró el paso, arriesgándose al trotar.

-¡ _Harucchi_!-

Lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, asustando al más bajo por su acto tan repente a tal punto de casi hacerle soltar su bebida. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, deshizo el gesto pero sin soltarlo todavía. Por suerte, sólo eran ellos dos en aquella zona.

-¿Sabías que… Hoy es nuestro día?-

Fue directo al punto, con su mirada haciendo juego con su brillante sonrisa, como si hubiera descubierto el más grande secreto del universo.

-No entiendo.-

Haruichi ladeó la cabeza y él dejó salir una risita, el hecho de que el otro no entendiera lo hacía todo más divertido.

-Hoy es 18 de abril… Nuestro día, Harucchi.- repitió, su gran sonrisa no se borraba.

-Eijun, en serio, no sé de qué me hablas…-

Otra risita dio y se separó un poco del contrario, dispuesto a explicarle y admirar mejor aquella expresión llena de duda que poseía.

-18…- se señaló a sí mismo- 4…- esta vez señaló a quien tenía en frente.

Los ojos claros de Haruichi se abrieron de par en par, comprendiendo por fin a lo que él se estaba refiriendo. Le regaló otra sonrisa, pero esta vez más cariñosa.

-Así que es nuestro día, _18/04_ \- concluyó, tomándose el atrevimiento de sostener ambas manos del contrario, sintiendo aquel calor agradable abarcar su cuerpo entero. No podía dejar de admirar la sonrisita tan dulce que ahora le dedicaban.

-Ya comprendo, Eijun. No sé cómo llegaste a esta conclusión… Pero me gusta.-

El aviso para la vuelta a las aulas rompió su burbuja de amor, acabando con su pequeño momento. Y antes de despedirse para volver a clases, un impulso (la mayoría de sus acciones venían de ciertos impulsos) lo llevó a dejar un par besitos, uno en cada mejilla y muy cerquita de sus labios, en un Haruichi que ahora lucía colorado de la vergüenza y la felicidad.

-¡Nos vemos, _Harucchi_!-

Con un movimiento de manos se despidió y así como llegó se fue. Cuando puso un pie en su clase Kanemaru, y hasta Furuya, se dieron cuenta que definitivamente lucía muy diferente a como hace horas atrás… Era como si un aura rosa lo rodeara.

Se ubicó en su silla y abrió su cuaderno, tomó un lápiz de color rojo y dibujó un pequeño corazón justo a un lado de la fecha del día... Definitivamente, ahora tenía un nuevo día que celebrar, y le gustaba mucho porque sólo eran su _Harucchi_ y él.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Me disculpo por si hubo algún error.

¡Gracias por leer!

Y, ¡Feliz _Sawaharu day_!


End file.
